vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brother Blood (Teen Titans)
|-| Base = |-| Cyborg = Summary Brother Blood is the charismatic and sadistic Headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy and the main antagonist of Season 3. He is best known for being the arch-nemesis of Cyborg and his former mentor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, Low 7-B via Sonic Resonator | At least 8-C Name: Brother Blood Origin: Teen Titans Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy (Can read people's thoughts, including hidden ones), Mind Control, Illusion Creation (Can mentally induce illusions into his victims' minds), Willpower Manipulation (Can bend other people's will to him via his Mind Control), Telekinesis, Water Walking, Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (Can create telekinetic barriers capable of deflecting physical and energy attacks), Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation (Via Energy Projection, can generate psychic electricity), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Was completely unfazed by his own sonic resonator, while being only meters away from it) | All the previous powers plus Cyborgization, Technological Manipulation, Teleportation (Can teleport himself or others by touching them) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Stronger than Cyborg and easily overpowered him the two times they fought each other while still being human), Small City level via Sonic Resonator (The resonator created by Blood would have created tidal waves powerful enough to entirely wipe out Jump City) | At least Building level+ (Stronger than he was before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Cyborg and can easily dodge extremely powerful and precise attacks from the likes of him. Dodged Cyborg's sonic cannon) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class K (At least comparable to Cyborg) | Class K Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ (Send Cyborg flying back with a one-inch punch and pierced through his chest with only two fingers) | At least Building Class+ (Stronger than before thanks to his cybernetic enhancement) Durability: At least Building level+ (Easily endured several strikes from Cyborg and Bumblebee) | At least Building level+ (Should be comparable to his previous durability) Stamina: Superhuman, virtually limitless as a cyborg Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters via Telekinesis and Energy Projection Standard Equipment: His robe at first, various cybernetic weapons fatter becoming a cyborg Intelligence: Genius. Brother Blood is a master tactician who is an excellent teacher and leads the H.I.V.E. Academy with great efficiency and managed to deduce Cyborg's identity with ease. He is also a very skilled tactician and his photographic memory allowed him to acquire Cyborg's schematics and use them for his plans. Weaknesses: His obsession over defeating Cyborg and bend his will. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Willpower Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Teachers Category:Cyborgs Category:Teen Titans Category:Adults Category:Sadists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Water Walking Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7